The fundamental tools needed to computex the solution of model reaction/diffusion systems are the mathematical techniques and related software used to solve nonlinearly coupled partial differential equations via computer. This project provides two interrelated forms of mathematical support for ongoing laboratory modeling of biological processes: (1) new, theoretically sound and computationally efficient numerical solution techniques are investigated and developed into computer programs, and (2) existing methods and computer programs are modified and implemented to solve specific models.